The Jackson Laboratory (TJL) Cancer Center has 58 members organized into one Research Program, Modeling Cancer: Stem Cells to Therapy. Research is focused on understanding the fundamental mechanisms of cancer initiation and progression in the context of mouse biology and genomics. The mouse is the best experimental mammalian system for examining cancer both at the level of individual genes that participate in cancer initiation and at the genome-wide scale that influences individual susceptibility. Research performed at TJL Cancer Center draws on the unparalleled mouse resources supported by the Center, and in turn enhances both the genetic and information resources maintained at TJL for use by TJL Cancer Center members and the wider cancer research community. The cutting edge instrumentation and technically sophisticated Scientific Services supported by the Cancer Center enable all members to conduct experiments that may require expertise and equipment that is not available in their own laboratories. The scientific leadership of TJL has direct oversight of the Cancer Center. Dr. Richard Woychik is Director of TJL and the Cancer Center. Dr. Barbara Knowles is Vice President for Education and Collaborations of TJL and Deputy Director and Program Leader of the Cancer Center. They receive external advice from the Board of Scientific Overseers for TJL and the Cancer Center. Several internal advisory committees composed of Cancer Center members and senior managers ensure that the Cancer Center is a priority in budgeting, recruiting, and overall operations at TJL. Support is requested for Scientific Resources and Services: a) the Mouse Models Resource,, which provides genetically defined mice to Cancer Center Members; b) Computational Sciences, for expertise and analytical tools for advanced computational and statistical analysis; c) Genome Sciences, for tools for genome scanning, allele typing, and sequencing; d) Histopathology and Microscopy Sciences, for electron and light microscopy, cytogenetics, necropsy and histology; e) Phenotyping Sciences for gene expression, molecular biology, flow cytometry, and protein chemistry; f) Reproductive Sciences for cell biology and microinjection services, and g) Reproductive Sciences for rederivation, cryopreservation and reconstitution of mice. Funds are also requested for planning, emphasizing translational and transdisciplinary research. Developmental funds are requested for a pilot project program to stimulate new cancer research opportunities and for new investigators who will bring additional strength to TJL Cancer Center's focus on cancer in the context of mouse biology and genomics.